Matsumoto Hiroya
by matsumotohiroya2106
Summary: It's a story about Hiroya in magiranger or magirangers I don't remember the name so much and Keisuke Kato. It's just a fanfic, I don't own any of them. It's yaoi so don't like don't watch. Thanks for Matsumoto Hiroya and Keisuke Kato for joining in
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, this is just a fanfic, I never own any actors or actress in this story.

Casts:

Matsumoto Hiroya

Keisuke Kato

Tomo Yanagishita

Nagata Akira

Atsushi Hashimoto

Ayumi Beppu

Kai Asami

Yuki Ito

**Chap 1: BOY LOVE MOVIE**

"You're Hiroya?"

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Can you kiss a guy?"

"…"_ what kind of question is this?_

"Hello? Can you?"

"Uhm…If it's needed, but why do you ask me such a strange question?"

"Well, I want you to join in our boy love movie. If you join you will be in the main casts"

"What role will I get?" Hiroya finally get his attention in the story, well, he's so into the act that Atsushi and Ayumi were working on.

"Your role is Ryu Yousuke, a news student of Spring High School. He's a timid, smart and luringly guy. Here is the summarize, you will have to kiss and have some love scene with an actor name Keisuke Kato. That's why we want you to prepare carefully before accept this role"

"Uhm…Can I have time to think about it? I'll answer you at the end of the week"

"That would be great, here is my phone number, hope you will agree" the director smiled before go away

"Hiroya, come on in it's your turn"

"I'm coming" Hiroya yelled back and put the number and summarize into his bag then run to the scene to act out his role-Tsubasa Ozu.

**…………………………………………………**

"What did that strange guy tell you?" Ayumi asked when they're all enjoying their lunch time after hours of making the Magiranger series. Atsushi was trying to find his phone, he seems to lose it from this morning.

"He asked me to take part in his movie that's all"

"What is it?" Kai Asami was dragged into their conversation

"It's a Boy love movie" Hiroya answered before other's supprise eyes

"Again? Why all the boy love film directors always come to ask you to join first? I don't think you look that much homo" Atsushi said when he enjoyed the happiness of finally finding out his phone, he put at the bottom of the bag and it was covered by other stuffs.

"But he have a nice face, and besides you have to admit that Hiroya has a lot of experience in being an Uke" Ito bugged in and teased Hiroya 'till he turned reddish

"Hey, I'm not a experianced uke. I just know what to do, that's all" he muttered those last word so it make Hiroya look like he's pouting, others giggled a little but they don't want to make him mad so the topic was changed

"Hey, what do you think about my line, was it too long? I really want to shorten them" Ayumi said as passing her line notebook to another, Hiroya thanked god that they have changed the topic, well, could he ever tell them that he actually want to join in that movie? He will never know.

**……………………………………………..**

"Hey Hiroya, hey!" It has been 2 days since that little scene and Hiroya was spaced out every time ever since then, this time he didn't even realize the one has called him on the way home

"Hiroya! Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh?...Oh hi Aki-kun" It's Nagata Akira, the one has joined with him in Air Gear Musical, Hiroya and him have became friend ever since then, Akira is a funny guy so Hiroya hang out with him a lot.

"Are you feeling not well? Your lung was hurted again?"

"No, it's better, my sickness was kinda healed now"

"You shouldn't take part in the second musical with that state from the first place, lung's disease is not a normal sickness you know? And you have coughed all the time we practice, luckily there's nothing bad happen yet"

"Don't worry for me, I'm fine now. But thanks for caring about me anyway"

"Are you going to join in that boy love movie?"

"What? You knew about it too, who told you? Atsushi? Ayumi? Or…"

"None of them, I'm part of that movie too and it was my idea to make you the main character, the director seems happy with it, he think you're suitable for that role"

"Well, I don't know…wait… YOU TOLD THEM TO GIVE ME THAT ROLE? IS THERE ANY PROBLEM WITH YOUR HEAD? I NEVER SAY THAT I WANT TO JOIN IN A BOY LOVE MOVIE BEFORE, ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE TO KISS A COMPLETELY STRANGER IN THAT MOVIE"

"I wouldn't say Keisuke Kato is a completely stranger, I think you met him once right?"

"I know but I barely didn't say anything to him that time, we don't know anything about each others, trust me"

"Then it's time for you to make new friends, don't be shy. Besides, I have heard a lot of rumours that Kato is a good kisser"

"Don't talk like that, you're creeping me out"

"What? Or you want to kiss me instead of him?" Akira smirked as hugging Hiroya from his back, but Hiroya pulled out immediately and growled

"In your dream! Don't do anything like that again"

"Okay, okay, you're the boss" Akira slightly tickle Hiroya's chin one more than ran away before Hiroya have a chance to get mad

"Akira no baka!" he grumbled then go into his house.

**……………………………………………….**

At the weekend…

Ring… ring…ring…

"Hello?"

"Uhm…It's Hiroya."

"Oh you finally make up your mind, what is your decition?"

"I'm in"

Okay, that's the first chap. I know it might be short but the nex one will be much longer trust me. Thanks for watching and please give me some reviews ok? Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroya, Hiroya wherefore art thou Hiroya? Hihi, just a joke, this is the second chap of Matsumoto Hiroya. I'm sorry if this confuse anybody, but I'd like to add some more actors into our story:

Ryuji Kamiyama

Kousuke Yonehara

Yuya Miyashita

Takumi Saito

Now let's go to the second chap!

Chap 2: NEW FRIEND AND A BIG SUPPRISE

Knock…knock…knock

"Come in" the director answered apathetically when his eyes were still stuck in the script. He wanted everything to be perfect in the first shooting day.

"Hi! I'm Hiroya. You asked me to join in your story remember?"

"How can I forget? Come in come in, make yourself like home, we're partner now. I got your call a couple of days ago and I must say I'm really happy to know that you agree to join"

"Yeah, about that…Well, I just…you know…about the love scene…Does it have to be that much…well…that much…hot?" Hiroya spluttered, his face blushed reddish as he looked away, avoiding the director's gaze

"First, you can call me Neto, that's better. And if I'm not making a mistake, you're shy for doing that scene right?" Neto said with a smirk on his face, Hiroya has now turned into a tomato, he didn't expect the reply would be that much…weird.

"I…just that I…well uhm actually…I never having…you know…that…to anyone before. I'm…"

"…A virgin?" Neto's smile turned into a laugh, but he managed to stop it as soon as he saw Hiroya's glancing at him "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude"

"It's okay, I'm not angry anyway. All of my friends teased me about that since I told it to them"

"Why?"

"They said that a guy like me should do that like…hundreds times, so when I told them that I'm still untouched, the just bursted into laugh"

"Sorry, I don't mean to…" Neto looked at Hiroya deeply for a while then continued "How about I lets you have two days to make friend with other cast, the movie day will be changed"

"No, you don't have to really. I can handle this myself, besides no one would like to make friend with me. Most of people I know think I'm hard to talk with"

"What must that mean?"

"Well…I don't like to talk with strangers, it's like a phobia or something. But I can't change it so…That's why I don't have much friends"

"Then it's more necessary for you to make new friend. Don't worry. It's not ok with us, other guys will love to have more free time, so just take your chance and make friends with them, they're all nice people. Trust me"

"…Well…ok then…" Hiroya said unsured as he stood up along with Neto.

"Lets go!"

…………………………………………Later

"Everyone! I want to introduce you to our new friend, Matsumoto Hiroya. As you knew, he's the main character and he'll work with you guys, that's why I pushed back the shooting day to two days so you guys will have time to make friends

"HOORAY! Thanks director!" most of the guys yelled happily and smiled with the new guy, but Hiroya get his attention to another group.

"Hi Hiro-kun, wow, it's take long for you to decide to join in huh?"

"…"

"…"

"ATSUSHI? ITOU? AYAMI? ASAMI? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"…ah Hiroya!...Hihi we thought that we should help you with your movie..." Ayami said timidly but Neto soon answered Hiroya's question for them

"They're the cast to. They asked me to give them a role in the movie so that they can work with you"

"You guy did…WHAT???!!!" Hiroya's face darken as he letting out his evil voice.

"Calm down Hiro-kun! We jjust want to support you, that's all. Besides we're like real family ikn Magirangers right? So…" Itou smiled but Hiroya soon stopped his words rudely.

"But in Magirangers, Magiyellow doesn't have to make love scene with a guy, and I really don't want any of my friends to see whatever I have to do in that scene. Trust me, it's not normal at all."

"Don't be shy! I'm sure it's gonna be really great!" Atsushi patted on Hiroya's shoulder, it made him blushed a little, but it also calmed him down.

"Why don't we move on?" Neto's words break through the silent atmostphere and Hiroya thanked him later like a life-saver for helping him out of the conversation, which he didn't want to continue.

……………

"Hi, I'm Tomo Yanagishita, but you can just call me Tomo, and you must be Matsumoto Hiroya right?"

"Uhm, You can call me Hiro. Nice to meet you."

"Me too. I saw you in Magirangers before, I'm a big fan of Magiyellow"

"Thanks, I saw you once too. In Takumi-kun, uhm…what's the name…let me see…Yoshite…"

""

"Right! That one, it's very romantic. And you're also in D-boys right?"

"yeap, you know a lot about me huh?" Tomo smiled and Hiroya gazed back at him happily, he knew that Tomo would make a good friend. Suddenly a thought ran through his mind…

"You…and Kaito…are a couple right?" Hiroya then asked timidly, he tried to avoid Tomo's gaze but it's useless,

"What made you think that?"

"It's just that, when you amking movie with him, I did see sometime you gaze at him with a deep and caringly look, so I just give it a guess"

"Well, we're not a couple yet but I do like Kato a lot. However, he just look at me as a friend of him"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to…"

"No problem, I'll try my best to make him love me."

"Uhm…I hope that you'll get your wish soon"

"Thanks. But it's kinda sad that I'm not his lover in this movie" Tomo sat down next to Hiroya and pouted (^^)

"Hey, if you want I can change my role to you, I…"

"No, I can't do that. You deserved to have it, I won't steal it from you"

"No, really. I'm still wonder abouit doing this, especially the love scene"

"What do you mean?" Hiroya gave it to Tomo, he read it for a while and…

"It's kinda too much hot for a boy love movie"

"That's why I'm scared" Hiroya said sadly

"Don't worry, we can always argue about this with the director and…" Tomo smirked looking at him "I've heard Kato is really good on bed, hahahahaha" Tomo then bursted to laugh and the only thing Hiroya can do is looking away

_Maybe I shouldn't do this from the first place_

* * *

At the end of the day

"You're Hiroya?"

"Yes, and you are…?"

"I'm Takumi Saito, nice to meet you" Saito smiled warmly and give Hiro a hand-wave

"Uhm…I did hear about you from Asami, she's a big fan"

"Hihi, thank for that information"

"Are you going to go home now? Lets have a walk together" Saito then said friendly and Hiro nodded slightly

"Yeah, I'll go to take my schedule of tomorrow and catch up with you, wait for me outside ok?"

"Uhm"

………………………………

"Here I am! I took your schedule for you too" Hiroya said as giving Saito a piece of paper.

"Oh, thanks, I…AWW! My scene'll start at 5 a.m tomorrow! I hate wake up early in the morning"

"Mine is better, my scene starts at 9 a.m. But I'll come at 5 to watch you act out your part, and in case you need my help"

"Thanks, I appreciate that"

"uhm…Your welcome"

"…You know…I have noticed…You seem quite quiet when someone trying to make friend with you. Why can't you try to be more friendly with others?"

"Well, I'm not good at making friend. It was kinda…I don't know. I just don't feel like making new friend unless it's necessary"

"You said like it's a bussiness thing" Seito smiled and he's happy to see Hiroya smiled back at him as well. The truth is this is the first smile Hiroya has ever given to him since he met him at the first place and it was so luringly. Hiroya looked like an angel when he smiles and Saito knew he have fallen in love right at that moment.

"Wow you sure have a beautiful smile, Hiro-kun" Saito blurted out suddenly before he could stop himself, Hiroya blushed looking at him so he didn't see the bus coming right to him.

"BE CAREFUL!!!"

CRASH!

"…"

"…huh?"

Hiroya stunned for a while then slowly looked up to see his life-saver. He's a tall, handsome guy and if Hiro is not on the ground he must be weak on his knee for what he was seeing.

"Tha…Thank you…Mr" Hiroya asked timidly

"Don't say to me like I'm a stranger to you like that. I'm Kato, I'm your lover in that Boy Love movie"

"…Kato?...Ka…YOU'RE KEISUKE KATO???!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: KEISUKE KATO

"So…You're Keisuke Kato?"

"Yeah, well, this is the fourth time you ask me that question, and…Please don't do that face to me can't you? I'm not a danger monster or something"

Hiroya and Kato are now walking on the way to Hiroya's home. After saving his life, Kato asked Saito to lets him walked Hiroya home so that they can have more time to know each other.

"Your name is Matsumoto Hiroya right? Well, we never meet before but I wish we can be good friend" Kato smiled warmly then reach out his hand as a friendship expression. But Hiroya only gazed at him for a while then looked down to his feet and spluttered

"Uhm…actually…well,…I…"

"Why you cheek blushs so hard when you talking with me?" Kato asked with a smirk on his face

"What…No…I'm just…" Hiroya blushed harder, he looked away avoiding Kato's gaze.

"You…You're worried about that love scene we have to do right don't you?"

"Yeah…" Hiro slightly nodded in agree but when he see Kato's grin, he wished that he didn't do that action at all

"Don't take it too serious. Trust me, we will be fine. I'm scared too but I don't think it gonna go bad so why must we worry about it"

"But I…never do it before…so I don't have any…you know…experience"

"So what! It's not a big problem" Kato said "You don't need to do something before knowing how to act like you're doing it. If you're scared then I can guide you."

"What…what are you saying?" Hiroya blushed looking away, Kato almost burst to laugh, but then he said

"Do you know how cute you're when you blushing like that?"

FLASH! RAIN!

………………………………………………

"Aww…I'm all wet, sorry to disturb you like this"

"It's okay. You have been really nice to walk me home, and besides just take this as life-saving thank gift"

"Thanks" Kato smiled friendly "Do you want to take the bath first?"

"After you, I'll go to cook something, just leave your clothes in the basket in bathroom, I'll take it to the laundry for you" Hiroya said as pointing to the bathroom then he go to the kitchen and make the dinner

"Uhm, ok then" Kato nodded and take of his shirt. Hiroya unintentionally looked at him, but then he completely stunned gazing at Kato, well, his body.

_Wow…he looks so handsome_

"Are you ok, Maa-kun?"

"Ahh…Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking…wait! What did you just call me?"

"Maa-kun"

"But why you call me with that name? What about Hiro-kun or Hiro or…"

"I think I prefer calling you Maa-kun, I think it's cute" Kato said happily then go to the bathroom, leaving Hiroya there with his own thought

_Maa-kun…it's my childhood name, nobody know about it, then why…?_

"Maa-kun, what is the button with the name "Room Cleaner"?" Kato's voice came out from the bathroom

"Room-cleaner?...WAIT! KATO, DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON, IT WILL…"

BUMP!

"…fill the room with soap" Hiroya whispered those last words when looking at his bathroom, which now was soaking in soap and water

"What just happened?" Kato freakin looked back at Hiroya then looked back at the button. Luckily for him he just got his clothes in so nothing…bad happen, but that luck isn't enough to help him out of this situation, he's covered by soap and water is dripping all over his body. Hiroya looked at him a while then burst to laugh. Well, normally he will yell at anyone messing with his house, but Kato is…an exception

"You looked so funny that way Kato" Hiroya panting after the laugh

"Oh, really?" Kato's eyes widen then suddenly pulling Hiroya into the soap mess, well of course Hiroya has to flip for that pull and fall on Kato

"Now you're just like me" Kato grinned

"Awww…That's not fair. You pulled me in" Hiroya pouted. Kato's scared that Hiroya was angry at him so he leaned closed to comfort him, but Hiroya took advance of that action to splash water to Kato face

"Yeah…I win again"

"Oh yeah" Kato smiled and splashed back, they then laughed really happily for what just happen. But when the laugh is gone, Hiroya ,and Kato as well, realized the position they're in. Hiroya was now at the bottom, his body and his clothes was soaked in soap and water make him like…dripping with phenomones. Kato on the top of him and looking down on Hiroya, they're at the kiss range. Kato gazed Hiro for a little while more then slowly shorten the range between them. Hiroya didn't try to stop him but didn't react as well, he totally didn't know what to do. He was so lured into Kato's eyes and his mind completely denied to work(^^). Until when their lips brushing each others then Hiroya snapped out, and pushed Kato away. Standing up, panting and scared, Hiroya whispered quickly

"Sorry for that, I'll go cook the dinner" Kato stunned looking at him when he left, then he just face down, thinking about what just happen

_Maa-kun…Can't you recognize me?_

Later, when the dinner was ready, Hiroya and Kato just sit down and ate in silent, no one dare to look the other and they both have their own thought

"Uhm…Hiroya" Kato finally decided to be the first to talk "I'm sorry for kissing you when we're in the…"

"I'm fine, don't worry" Hiroya smiled friendly "I'm just a little…confuse"

"So you're not angry?"

"Uhm…but don't do that again"

"Ok"

……………………………………

(10 pm)

"How can we deal with this problem?"

"Well, I give up"

"Don't give up so soon. Try your best"

"How? We only have one-person bed and my sofa is still fixed" Hiroya yelled as pointing to his bed, there's no way two man can both fit to it unless…

"How about I hug you close the hold night, and we can sleep nicely" Kato grinned and hugged Hiroya from behind, leaning his head on Hiro's shoulder

"THAT'S IT! YOU STAY OUTSIDE OF MY ROOM!" Hiroya yelled and kicked Kato out, snapping the door then run to his bed, hidden his face inside the blanket…

_Damn it, why my heart beated so hard when he come close to me?..._

Snuggling into his pillow, Hiroya fell into a nice, beautiful sleep.

That's the chap 3! Hope you like it, I tried my best to write this one! Give me review for this ok? chap 4 will come soon (I hope ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, for taking too much time to write but I have to follow on my school schedule too so forgive me ok (^^) thanks. And of course, here is chap 4!!!

Chap 4: RUN&GUN

"Kato…Kato…It's 6 a.m already. How long you plan to keep on sleeping? Don't you have early scene shooting today?"

"Oh my god! I almost forgot, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"How can I do that when you hugged me all the night? I can't even move my body. You know I'm not a pillow for you to do that" Kato's eyes wide open, he now realized the position they were in. Well, Hiroya have kicked him out of his room last night, but for some reason, he luckily was allowed to come in again, and Hiroya of course let the boy sleep on the bed with him, but in the morning it turned out that he have hugged Hiroya close to him all the night like a teddy bear

"So…sorry" Kato said quickly as well as stood up from the bed, but Hiroya only grinned and said "It's okay, but just try not to touch me too much next time. But trust me, once is more than enough"

"Are you angry at me?"

"…Of course not" *smile* "But…well for apologise I want you to make breakfast for me"

"Yes, sir"

"Hiroya…"

"yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me for lunch today?"

"uhmm…maybe…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Kato"

"Yes?"

"FOCUS ON YOUR COOKING, YOU DON'T WANT TO BURN MY HOUSE DO YOU?"

…Later, when he and Kato got to the film studio (luckily on time), Kato said "good bye" then go to make his scene. Well, Hiro's scene is until 2p.m so he basically have the hold morning to go around the place. Of course he have to go to help Saito first (as his promise) but after that…

"Hiroya!" a sudden voice make Hiro's supprise. He looked back to see four guys that he know for about one year and a half (maybe). The two in the middle is short, and the other two is tall, the tallest came to him and smiled "See? I told you we gonna meet again"

"Run&Gun! You guys took part in this story too?"

"Yeap, I thought Akira told you about this already"

"How amazingly that he totally didn't tell me anything" Hiroya glared at Akira when he's whistled looking away

"Hi…" Saito timidly said causing other's attention, Hiroya then smiled and introduce to his new friends "Sorry, I almost forgot. This is Takumi Saito, we just made friend a couple of day ago. Saito, this is Kousuke Yonehara, Yuya Miyashita, Ryuji Kamiyama and Nagata Akira, they're a group name Run&Gun, I worked with them in Air Gear Musical"

"Nice to meet you!" They all said at the same time, then Ryuji hugged Hiroya deeply and grinned "One more thing I must tell you, Hiroya is my Juliet so he belong to me, you can't love him ok?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Hiroya shouted and kicked Ryuji away, then turned to Saito with a smiled "Don't care about whatever he just said, that's just a joke"

"Don't worry, I don't mind"

"Ok, you guys. It's your scene so come in now" the director said through his megaphone, Saito and Ryuji go to make their scene, meanwhile, Akira and Yuya have a little gossip with Hiroya. They talked when enjoying Yousuke was attacked by a puppy (don't worry, just lick ^^).

"How are you lately Hiro-kun? Got any lover yet?"

"Nah, no one"

"What're you meaning by no one? What about us?" Akira teased him, but Hiroya stopped his mouth the boy by stomping on his foot.

"Actually, I didn't have any feeling for anyone just yet" Hiro said softly but his heart felt different…_Maybe I have a little feeling for him…but…_

"Hey, Why don't we go out to have a lunch together today? Just like when we still working on Air Gear Musical, and besides, we can have time to get t know some of your new friends"

"Sorry…but I have a promise to go somewhere else today, well, maybe tomorrow"

"Uhm…it's fine. Well, see you later then"

"Ok…thanks"

12a.m …"So lets go now?"

"Ok"

"Maa-kun, Have you ever go to the restaurant name Rainbow before" kato asked on their way to find something to eat

"No, where is it?" Hiroya shaked his head

"You never come to that place before. Then can we go tonight? Let's just say that is my thank you gift"

"Is it a date?" Hiroya grinned "Well, ok, but for a condition"

"What?"

"You have to be my slave in three days, hahahahaha" Hiroya laughed when Kato yelled chasing after him "HIROYA, STOP RIGHT THERE, I'LL KILL YOU" kato then pulled Hiroya down to the ground as they laughing at each others.

"_**Wow, I never see Hiro being that much happy around another people" four shadow hiding in the grass and whipered to each others**_

"_**yeah, me too. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**_

"_**We, gonna help Kato win Hiroya's heart?"**_

"_**of course we will" the medium boy grinned as the other followed him, the tallest one turned around and grinned "Hiro-kun, You're so have to thank me after this"**_

Hooray! My cat just got pregnant, well, anyway, thanks for reading and please give me some review, I truly need one. Thanks and chap 5 will come soon


End file.
